Another Yunjae story
by yunjae style
Summary: Yunho selalu memberikan kejutan bagi Jaejoong. Kejutan apalagi yang telah dipersiapkan Yunho kali ini?/stuck in summary/warning NC/ONESHOT/BOYS LOVE/YAOI/YUNJAE COUPLE/Mind to RnR?


Another Yunjae story

Author : Yunjae style

Rate: M

Genre: Romance (?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yunjae, but this story is MINE.

WARNING! NC, PWP (?), OOC, typo, Boys Love, Yaoi, YUNJAE COUPLE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Kupandang lama album foto itu. Salah satu hadiah terindah dari namja yang kini berstatus suamiku. dengan alasan bingung, dia memberikan hadiah tersebut padaku. Seolah tersedot ke dalam dunia masa lalu, kuingat kembali masa kecilku bersamanya. Ah ya, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Ada yang mengingatku? Aku adalah namja kecil yang bersebelah rumah dengan Jung Yunho dulu, karena sekarang kami telah serumah dan dia telah resmi menjadi suamiku setahun yang lalu.

Aigoo~ aku sangat merindukannya saat ini. Kabar buruknya adalah dia harus melihat keadaan perusahaannya Jepang entah sampai kapan. Saat ini saja sudah tiga minggu sejak kepergiannya ke negeri sakura itu. Tak cukup dengan video call saja, aku sudah sangat rindu dengan semua yang ada padanya, termasuk…. Kurasa kalian bisa tau apa maksudku, jika aku mengatakan "kamar" /

Ah ya! Aku harus melanjutkan kegiatan memasakku, meskipun aku hanya akan memakannya sendiri.

Author POV

Terlalu asik dengan kegiatan memasaknya, Jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah masuk k eke kediamannya juga Yunho. Tiba-tiba

GREP!

Kedua tangan orang itu sudah melingkar di pinggang kecil milik Jaejoong, sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di lehernya. Kaget? Tentu saja, buktinya Jaejoong dengan keterkejutannya langsung melepas spatulanya.

"bogoshippo, Boo~"

Suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar di indra pendengar Jaejoong, suara yang sangat dirindukannya, suara yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Suara itu, milik seorang Jung Yunho.

"eungghh~" suara lenguhan kini terdengar dari sang uke, tampak menikmati sentuhan Yunho tanpa berusaha menghentikannya. Namun ternyata Yunho segera menghentikan kecupan indah di sekitaran leher Jaejoong membuat namja itu sedikit kesal.

"Kau tak mau menyambut kedatangan suamimu ini, hemb?" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap pipi pasangan hidupnya. Langsung saja Jaejoong memeluk namja yang sudah sukses membuatnya agak frustasi selama tiga minggu karena tidak bisa disentuh olehnya.

"kau jahat, kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang siang ini?" kini Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, salah satu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tak pernah berubah.

"Tanpa kukatakan pun kau pasti sudah tau apa jawabannya," tangan Yunho kini telah mendarat di pipi Jaejoong, mencubitnya gemas.

"JUNG YUNHO! Awas kau!" teriak Jaejoong geram karena seenaknya saja Yunho mencubit pipinya lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar.

"KUTUNGGU KAU DI KAMAR, BOO~!" wah, tampaknya si uke cantik ini sudah blushing parah mendengar teriakan suami pervertnya itu.

.

.

Suhu kamar YunJae couple sebenarnya sudah sangat pas untuk sebuah kamar dalam keadaan normal. Ya, keadaan normal yang artinya tak ada kegiatan seperti yang saat ini dilakukan oleh pasangan ini.

"eungh.. Yunhh~~" suara lenguhan sudah keluar dari mulut namja yang berstatus sebagai istri, menandakan permainan mereka sore ini sudah dimulai.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, kembali dilingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho sepertinya sedang tertarik dengan telinga Jaejoong, saat ini telinga Jaejoong sudah dilumuri dengan saliva miliknya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan semenya itu. Tubuh Jaejoong sepertinya sudah lebih sensitive sekarang.

Beralih ke ciuman, Yunho kini menggoda bibir cherry milik Jaejoong dengan bibir hati miliknya. Dimulai dari ciuman lembut, tapi tak lama kemudian ciuman lembut nan romantic itu berganti menjadi ciuman kasar, seakan ingin memakan habis seluruh bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Lidah Yunho kini sedang mengeksplor seluruh bagian didalam mulut jaejoong. Mengabsen giginya sembari membagi saliva miliknya dengan milik ukenya. Tak lama, Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, menghasilkan lenguhan kekecewaan dari Jaejoong.

"benda ini sangat mengganggu," ucapnya sambil melepas kaos milik Jaejoong lalu kemudian dilepasnya kaosnya sendiri dan dilemparkan ke sembarang tempat.

Dilanjutkannya aktivitas mereka yang sempat terhenti tadi. Kini ditambah dengan kedua tangan Yunho yang mulai memelintir putting jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah.

"eummbbbhhh…" Jaejoong sendiri sudah memposisikan tangannya di belakang leher Yunho, memeluknya erat tak ingin menghentikan ciuman mereka ini.

"ahhnn..mmhhh…~" kini mulai didorongnya Jaejoong menuju pembaringan mereka tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Dijatuhkannya jaejoong di atas ranjang king size mereka, lalu melepas perlahan ciuman mereka.

"haahh..haaa…" tampak Jaejoong yang sedang mencoba menetralkan dirinya, mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Matanya yang terpejam membuat Jung Yunho semakin tergoda. Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Yunho segera memposisikan wajahnya di antara leher Jaejoong, memeberikan beberapa kissmark yang menjadi tanda bahwa Jaejoong itu miliknya, milik Jung Yunho seorang. Jaejoong? Tentu saja dia sangat senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Wajahnya diangkat, seolah memberikan kemudahan bagi Yunho untuk mencicipi lehernya.

"mmm…"

"mendesahlah Boo,"

"eehhhhmmm..~"

"I love it, my slutty Boo," bisik Yunho kemudian dengan nada yang cukup erotis lalu dijilatnya kembali telinga Jaejoong.

Kini Yunho mulai bergerilya di daerah dada milik Jaejoong. Menghisap puting sebelah kiri, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan dicubit dan dipelintir. Jaejoong pasrah, tangannya terlentang menikmati perlakuan dari suami pervertnya itu.

"kau menikmatinya, hm?" Jaejoong mengangguk, namun bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Yunho. Diremasnya dengan kasar junior Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus dengan celana pendeknya.

"kau menikmatinya, b*cth? "

"nnneeeehhh aaahhhnnnn~~~" kembali desahan Jaejoong terdengar setelah juniornya diremas dan kemudian dikocok dengan kasar. Perlahan-lahan, wajah Yunho turun ke daerah bagian bawah Jaejoong, melumurkan cairan saliva melalui jilatan-jilatannya, membasahi tubuh Jaejoong sampai akhirnya tiba pada mainan kesukaannya.

Yunho menyeringai, dilucutinya celana Jaejoong sehingga tubuhnya kini polos seperti bayi yang baru saja lahir. Tergoda? Tentu saja, seorang Jung Yunho sudah memiliki kecanduan terhadap namja bermarga Kim ini, sehingga apa saja yang dimiliki oleh jaejoong pasti akan membuat Yunho tergoda.

"Halo Kim Junior, merindukanku?" sapa Yunho pada junior Jaejoong sambil mengelusnya pelan

"yunhh.. dhoonn't teahhse mehh aahhhnn…" terlalu merindukan belaian Yunho, eoh?

Jung Yunho sedang asik mengocok pelan junior Jaejoong, salah satu kegiatan favoritnya, menggoda jaejoong. "fashhtheerrr pleaseehh," pintanya dengan susah payah.

"no'oh, kau tau cara yang benar untuk meminta sesuatu, Boo,"

"Yunnie~~ please do me~~ " terdengar nada erotis yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Kembali menyeringai, Yunho kemudian menambah kecepatan kocokannya pada junior Jaejoong.

"haaahhhh~~ mmhhh~~ it's soohhh aahhhnnn~~~"

Tak lama kemudian keluar cairan precum yang langsung dijilat oleh Yunho. Miss it, eoh?

"yunnie, I want yours too," kata Jaejoong pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar, namun bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh indra pendengaran Yunho.

Selesai menjilat habis cairan awal Jaejooong, Yunho berdiri dan memposisikan Jaejoong didepan kakinya.

"you know what to do," dijambaknya rambut Jaejoong dan berbisik dengan mesranya," make me feel satisfy,Boo"

Langsung saja Jaejoong membuka celana Yunho yang sedari tadi menghalanginya untuk melihat mainan favoritnya. Junior Yunho kini mengacung seakan memberi hormat pada penikmat yang kini tengah menatapnya kagum. Jaejoong kemudian mengecup junior Yunho, mengusapkan pada pipinya, lalu kembali dikecupnya sayang.

"masshukkan ahhhnnn.. cephhaaatttt~~~"

Kini jaejoong memasukkan junior Yunho ke dalam mulutnya sesuai dengan permintaan suami, memberikan kehangatan yang telah dilewatkannya selama tiga minggu. Yunho sendiri tengah menjambak rambut Jaejoong seakan mengontrol kecepatannya.

"haahhh..haahhhh.. mhooorreee fasterrhhh," ucap Yunho sambil mendorong kepala Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersedak.

"Yunnie, apa kau ingin menyakitiku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memberikan puppy eyes pada Yunho.

"mian baby, aku terlalu terlena dengan servicemu. Kau tau? Aku hampir gila karena tak bisa bersentuhan denganmu ketika berada di Jepang,"

BRUSSHHHH

Rona merah kini terpapang di pipi lucu Jaejoong. Bisa-bisanya Yunho berkata demikian saat ini.

"aku akan segera mempersiapkanmu,"

"tapi kau belum keluar tadi,"

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan. Dipeluknya Jaejoong lalu kembali dibawanya ke tempat tidur mereka yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa dikatakan tempat tidur lagi. Yunho segera tidur terlentang lalu menuntun Jaejoong agar tidur diatasnya dengan posisi terbalik. Ya, 69 style, salah satu style favorit mereka.

"lanjutkan yang tadi sementara aku akan mempersiapkanmu,"

Jaejoong kembali diperhadapkan dengan junior Yunho. Dilahapnya dengan rakus. Masuk, keluar, masuk keluar. Yunho juga sedang memberikan service yang sama pada junior Jaejoong. Bedanya, Yunho tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada junior kesayangannya itu, karena saat ini dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan hole Jaejoong untuk permainan inti mereka nanti. tapi sepertinya ultimate seme kita ini tak bisa berkonsentrasi lebih lama lagi. Meski tersiksa karena tak bisa dipuaskan oleh mulut Yunho, Jaejoong tetap memasukkeluarkan junior Yunho, malah sekarang dia sedang menambah kecepatan kulumannya.

Yunho? Wajahnya kini sudah memerah menahan hasratnya untuk mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

HOLY SHIT! Terus terang saja, kuluman Jaejoong itu sangatlah nikmat!

Tak tahan, segera dibaliknya tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa tak puas dengan servicenya dengan pelan menggumam kecewa.

"mian baby, kau tau, kulumanmu sangatlah nikmat. Tapi aku tak ingin keluar dalam mulutmu. Kasihan holemu yang telah menunggu," kata Yunho sambil mengusap hole Jaejoong.

"..nnnggghhhh~" lenguhan lagi-lagi terdengar oleh Yunho. Disodorkannya jarinya kemudian untuk dihisap Jaejoong. Merasa cukup, Yunho kemudian menampar kedua bongkahan yang mengapit 'surga'nya.

"awwhhhsss~ mmhhh~~" masochist eoh?

Mulai dimasukkan satu jarinya, kemudian diikuti oleh jari kedua.

IN

OUT

IN

OUT

Tak lama kemudian jari ketiga Yunho mulai ikut serta. mempersiapkan sekaligus mencari sweet spot istri. Jaejoong sendiri sudah ingin menangis menahan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh ketiga jari 'nakal' tersebut.

"Boo, aku akan segera masuk ne," kata Yunho setelah persiapannya dirasa cukup. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan mata sayunya. Tak ada yang harus dikatakan lagi, bukan?

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" dengan sekali hentakan Yunho berhasil memasukkan juniornya dalam manhole Jaejoong. Dilumatnya lagi bibir bengkak Jaejoong sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menyakitinya.

"bergeraklah," pinta Jaejoong pelan.

"gwaenchana?"

"eummbbhhh~" tak menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menggenjot juniornya. Tangannya memelintir lagi puting Jaejoong, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong.

"mmmaahhhh~~ ouuwhhh~~," Yunho masih mencari sweet spot milik Jaejoong, meskipun dirinya juga sedang merasakan kenikmatan di bagian bawahnya.

"THEREHHH YUNNHHHH AWWWSSHHH~~~~"

GOTCHA! Yunho berhasil menemukan sweet spot Jaejoong. Juniorny digenjot lebih cepat, sedangkan badan Jaejoong naik turun seirama dengan gerakan "IN OUT" Yunho.

Tangan Yunho sudah beralih ke junior Jaejoong, mengocoknya, memberikan kenikmatan yang sama untuk sweetheartnya sembari memberikan dirty talk padanya

Tak berselang lama, Jaejoong merasa dirinya akan segera sampai ke puncak kenikmatannya.

"Yunnhh, I gotta cum~ ARGGHHHH!" sial bagi Jaejoong lubang kencingnya ditutup dengan jari Yunho. Sepertinya menyiksanya dengan cara demikian cukup menyenangkan sambil menunggu dirinya menyusul Jaejoong.

Hentakan demi hentakan dilakukan oleh Yunho, lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi, bak seorang pecandu yang tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Jae~ I'll cum too hhh~~"

"AARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"AARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Keduanya datang bersamaan. Sperma Yunho tumpah di manhole Jaejoong, sedangkan sperma Jaejoong tumpah di tubuh Yunho. Alih-alih membersihkan, Yunho menjilat seluruh sperma Jaejoong kemudian membaginya dengan pemiliknya sendiri.

.

.

Tubuh sang istri sekarang tengah bersandar di dada bidang sang suami. Berbagi kehangatan yang sudah terlewatkan begitu lama.

"Boo, lusa aku akan ke Paris,"

Terkejut, Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Kau saja baru kembali dari Jepang hari ini, dan kau sudah akan pergi ke Paris?"

Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar protes dari istrinya itu. Beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka kemudian pergi mengambil sesuatu di meja kerjanya.

Diberikannya benda itu pada Jaejoong, "Persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin, karena aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan bebas selama seminggu,"

Jaejoong terbelalak kaget. Ditangannya sudah ada 2 tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Paris. Sepertinya mereka akan berbulan madu lagi.

"Jung Yunho! Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae," dipeluknya erat mantan pacarnya itu.

"Nado Boo. Always, and forever,"

-END-

a/n:

Annyeong, Magz datang bawa story about yunjae. Ini bisa dibilang lanjutan ff Drabble: Birthday fanfic, bisa juga gak. Jadi gak apa-apa kalo yunjaeshipper sekalian gak membaca ff pertama Magz.  
Oiya, ini fanfic NC pertama Magz loh, maaf kalo banyak typo soalnya udah gak diedit lagi. Dan sekali lagi Magz masih butuh bimbingan dari senior sekalian dalam pembuatan fanfic *bow*

Always Keep The Faith!

Balasan review:

_irengiovanny: udah diwarisin dari Jung family mungkin,kkk~ gomawo udah review ^_^  
_

_nony: iyah, ntar Magz bawa ke gereja deket rumah Magz. biar jadi suami istri termuda lol. gomawo udah review ^_^_

_rara: begitulah mereka. gomawo udah review ^_^_

_guest: masa depan mereka ada di cerita ini. gomawo udah review ^_^_

_reader: kurang yah? ntar Magz bikin supaya kesan anak-anaknya bisa lebih dominan. gomawo udah review ^_^_

_JungJaema: besarnya tetap pervert kayaknya *lirik cerita di atas*. gomawo udah review ^_^_

_alienacass: nde. gomawoudah review ^_^_

_naraYuuki: bocah jaman sekarang kan udah ngerti cinta-cintaan. gomawo udah review ^_^_

_diya1013: wah wah, ngebayangin yunjae jdi anak umur 5 tahun yah? sbnrnya agak susah sih kalo yunjaenya umur 5 tahun. depend on readers sih, ngebayanginnya yunjae tuh umur berapa tahun. gomawo udah review ^_^_

Last words,

Mind to Review?

Sankyuu,

~Magz~


End file.
